Shredder, The Banana King!
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Here is part two! Leonardo and Donatello once again drag Shredder on some crazy adventure. Can Shredder survive this one? Or it the craziness going to be too much on his black heart. Hehe. Based off of Charlie the Unicorn 2!


**Due to the overwhelming response of five people I got, I decided to make the second one! Yay! Besides the characters, this won't be as changed as the last one was. I liked this one the way it was. Banana King! Hehe. Imagine calling Shredder the Banana King? Hilarious right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Turtles and I don't own Charlie the Unicorn. Can you imagine how awesome that would be?!**

After that night, Shredder tried to forget about it. That was probably the strangest dream he had ever had. Instead, he decided to travel to Japan for some R&R. Relaxing away from the city would do him good before he got the Sword of Tengu back.

Right now he was relaxing on a mat, two candles on either side of him in the middle of a peaceful forest. He sat there, mediating in his regular clothes. No need to wear his battle armor when he had no intention on fighting.

Shredder was unaware of the two turtles floating above him decked out in scuba goggles, flippers, and air tanks with snorkels. They were pretending to swim. Though how they managed to pull the stunt off would be a mystery. "Glub...glub glub...glub glub...glub glub... glub." Shredder scowled when he recognized the familiar high pinched voices.

He opened his eyes to see Donatello and Leonardo floating above him. "Look over there! It's a coral reef!" Leonardo shouted, pointing in a random direction. Shredder couldn't help but glance to where he was pointing before turning to glare at them.

"Oh look, it's you guys." He practically snarled, obviously unhappy to see them there. "And you floating." he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. The turtles seemed unfazed by his confusion, like they had been the first time. _"It must be another strange dream." _He thought to himself.

"Shredder, we're scuba diving, Shredder!" Leonardo announced and Donatello was quick to agree with him, saying that they were exploring the depths of the ocean. However, both of their faces twisted in one of horror. "Oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous foogle fish!" Leonardo shouted in fear.

"Noooo! Foogle!" Donatello shouted and Shredder just continued to glare at them in annoyance. They were beginning to irritate them and he was unsure on why he hadn't tried to destroy them yet. "Yeah, you gotta watch out for those. So, go away. I'm trying to meditate." He warned them.

Suddenly, Shredder fell to the ground as a vortex appeared on his back. He looked at it in horror. "The vortex is open!" Leonardo shouted as if this was a normal occurrence for them. He wouldn't be surprised honestly. "Oh god, what is this?" Shredder asked, not bothering to mask his fear.

"Shredder! We're being pulled into the vortex!" Donatello shouted and he watched as they were slowly dragged towards it. "Swim away, foogle fish, swim away!"

"Come on now. You turtles are beginning to irritate me! Turn this thing off!" Shredder yelled, trying to seem unafraid. "There is no stopping the vortex, Shredder." Leonardo told him. Donatello shouted something he couldn't understand before they both disappeared into the vortex.

"Turtles? Turtles? Or frogs... everyone seems to think you guys are frogs..." Shredder said, letting that sentence hang. Suddenly the vortex opened and Leonardo's head stuck out. "Shredder! Shredder! I have the amulet!" Leonardo informed him.

"What amulet?! What's going on?!" Shredder exploded, not at all liking this situation. This was all just too weird for him. "The amulet, Shredder! The magical amulet! Sparkle sparkle!" Donatello appeared briefly and repeated sparkle.

"I, I don't understand what your talking about!" Shredder shouted, getting more and more frustrated. "The amulet... Nyeh! Nyeh!" Leonardo yelled before disappearing once more. The he and Donatello both popped out of the vortex, which disappeared. Leonardo had the amulet on his neck and the scuba equipment had disappeared.

"We did it!" Leonardo cheered. " We got the amulet!"

"Great. Now go away. I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around!" Shredder growled. He really was getting tired of this. "No Shredder!" Leonardo exclaimed and Donatello repeated him. They both began to puff up while yelling "No!", repeatedly. Then they turned back to normal.

"We have to take the amulet to the Banana King." Leonardo informed Shredder once he called had calmed down. Shredder glared, thinking that this was all ridiculous. "Oh, yes, the Banana King, of course. Absolutely not!" He snarled.

"He, he's counting on us, Shredder! Ah..." Donatello said before he began floating in the air. Shredder watched him before Leonardo began talking, drawing his attention to him. "If we don't give the amulet to the Banana King, the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness" Leonardo explained.

"No! Darkness!" Donatello shouted. He was still floating in the air. The vortex suddenly appeared then. Tentacles reached out from within and something roared. Shredder was truly frightened, which was weird for him.

"Ah! All right, fine! I'll go! I'll go!" He yelled, hoping that would make all this stop. Leonardo and Donatello cheered. "Darkness!" Donatello giggled.

XxRebelWriterxX

It wasn't long before the three found themselves walking through the forest. Donatello and Leonardo were making weird blooping noises with their tongues. Shredder was getting annoyed by the noise. They'd been doing it ever since they had left.

"What are you two doing?" He finally snapped. The two went silent for a minute and stared at him. Then immediately started up the blooping again. Shredder growled. "Stop that." They went silent once more. Than Leonardo made one more blooping sound before they stopped in front of a big letter Z. "Oh look at that." Shredder said, for some reason he wasn't surprised.

"Z!" Leonardo and Donatello both exclaimed.

" El hombre con el sombrero nos envio!" Leonardo shouted. In translation, that means "The man with the hat sent us!". Shredder, however, had no clue what he had just said. "El nos conto muchas historias asombrosas!" Donatello also said. In translation, that means "He told us many amazing stories!. But again, Shredder was confused.

The Letter Z began to making pinging sounds and Leonardo and Donatello began to laugh. Shredder just looked between the turtles and Z. "What?" He asked, not understanding what was going on. The turtles weren't paying attention however.

"Cenamos esta noche en tortugas!" Donatello told the Letter. In translation, that means "Tonight we dine on turtles!". I guess that means their carnivores... Still, Shredder had no clue what he had just said. " Seran buenos ellos, Z!" Leonardo added. In translation, that means "They will be good, Z!". Kinda weird.

The letter Z shot a red laser at Shredder, much to his surprise and annoyance and fear! "Ahh! What did you two do?!" He yelled, but the two just yelled "Z!" again.

"Soy feliz!" Leonardo giggled. In translation, that means "I am happy.". The Letter Z made more pinging noises and the two turtles laughed before walking away. Z became completely red and Shredder slowly followed the turtles while mumbling. "Just keep walking, Shredder. Keep walking..."

XxRebelWriterxX

The three continued their journey through the forest when the turtles suddenly stopped in front of a giant sneaker. "Hop on board the train, Shredder!" Leonardo said and Donatello nodded. "It's gonna take us to the Banana King."

Shredder frowned in irritation. "I don't see any train. All I see is a giant sneaker." Shredder growled. He was not about to get into some stinky giant sneaker. That was wrong in some many different ways.

"It's the Choo Choo Shoe, Shredder." Leonardo informed him and Donatello was quick to repeat him. " Hurry, Shredder! It's about to leave!" Leonardo prompted him as he and Donatello hopped in the sneaker.

"Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shoe shoooooe! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shooe shoooooe!" Leonardo and Donatello yelled out together, much to Shredder's annoyance.

"Yeah, uh, I forgot my boarding pass. I'll just walk."

XxRebelWriterxX

After that, they had finally reached the front of the banana-themed temple emblazoned with the words "EX ORIENTE LUX BANANA,". "We're here Shredder!" Donatello shouted out in glee. Leonardo giggled. "The Temple of the Banana King!"

"Great. Let's leave the amulet and go home." Shredder said. He just wanted to get back to his meditation and forget about this strange adventure. Suddenly, a slug-like creature resembling Santa Claus popped up from nowhere. "Who is that?" Shredder asked. Silence. "No, no really. You guys see it, right?" More Silence. "I gotta be honest. I'm getting creeped out here. Somebody say something.

The slug suddenly began to sing and they were like transported somewhere else. " Shredder, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so gray! Shredder, when your life's a mess, when you're feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is . . . put a banana in your ear!"

"A banana in my ear?" Shredder repeated in confusion.

"Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear! It's true!"

"Says who?"

"So true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, when in your ear a banana cheers, so go and put a banana in your ear!" A bunch of bananas appeared and began singing with the strange slug creature. "Put a banana in your ear!"

"I'd rather keep my ear clear." Shredder snorted, not even noticing that Leonardo and Donatello were floating beside him.

"You'll never be happy if you live your life it fear. It's true."

"Says you." Shredder growled.

"So true. When it's in the skies are bright and clear. Oh every day of every year, the sun shines bright on this big blue sphere. So go and put a banana in your eeeeaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!"

After that final note, the slug creature, the bananas, and the place they had been transported disappeared in an explosion of flames. Leonardo, Donatello and Shredder all appeared back in front of the Banana Temple. "Oh, of course, he burst into flames." Shredder sighed.

"Go forth, magical amulet! Return to the Banana King!" Leonardo yelled and the amulet was lifted off his neck and it floated through the air before shining a beam of light at Shredder. "Shredder! You're the Banana King!" Leonardo gasped..

Shredder began floating towards the amulet. "What? Hey, hey, hold on a minute!" Shredder yelled, not liking what was going on. A random banana appeared beside Shredder saying that he was the banana king. "No! I'm not! That doesn't make sense!" Shredder yelled.

"All hail the Banana King!" Leonardo cheered but Shredder continued to protest. He was not the Banana King. He couldn't be. Right? "You ARE the Banana King!" Leonardo insisted. Shredder shook his head and shouted no.

More banana appeared on his sides repeating the word "banana" over and over again. A crown plopped down on Shredder's head. "I... I AM the Banana King!" Shredder finally accepted it. The turtles cheered and the bananas said he was the Banana King. "Hahaha! And I shall rule the world with my army of banana soldiers!"

That was when he noticed that the two turtles had disappeared. "Hey, hey... where'd you go? Guys?Hello? Get me down from here!" Shredder yelled. The beam of light disappeared and Shredder did a front flip so he wouldn't fall.

Then he began his long journey back home alone. He called out the turtles names as he walked. "Hello? Hello! Guys, where are you?" He shouted. He arrived at his spot from earlier ad noticed that everything he had brought with him was gone. "Argh! Ya gotta be... Great! They robbed me."

Suddenly, the vortex from earlier appeared, with Leonardo's head sticking out. Shredder shouted out in fear when Leonardo called out his name. He stared at him for a long second before making one more tongue bloop sound and then disappearing back into the vortex.

**Haha! There we go! The second episode is finished! I loved the part with Letter Z! The translation is hilarious to right? Hehe. Anyway, XxRebelWriterxX is out! Peace! Oh and remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
